The present invention relates to a sander vacuum housing and pad frame system which provides unique, continuous air flow for dust collection in a sander coupled to a dust collection system, while providing the versatility of using a pad frame system. The system has particular application to a pad frame system for supporting sanding pads having varying characteristics or geometries, but the present system is not limited to such a system of pad frames.
The present invention is a sander vacuum housing and pad frame system. The system comprises a vacuum housing adapted and configured to be coupled to a motorized sanding mechanism of a sander so that the vacuum housing moves in a sanding motion. The vacuum housing defines at least the upper portion of a dust channel within the housing. The dust channel in the vacuum housing is adapted and configured for connection to a dust collection system.
The system further comprises a pad frame arranged and configured to be coupled under the vacuum housing in order to move the lower surface of an attached frame so coupled in a sanding motion. The pad frame comprises a relatively soft sanding pad for supporting sandpaper.
At least one of the vacuum housing or the pad frame defines air flow dust ports proximate the upper surface of the attached pad frame or a lower portion of the vacuum housing. The air flow dust ports permit a continuous flow of air during dust collection from a region outside the vacuum housing proximate the upper surface of the attached pad frame, through the vacuum housing dust channel, and to the dust collection system.
With the present system, airborne dust proximate the air flow dust ports will be drawn continuously into the dust collection system.